


Day 180

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [180]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [180]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 180

The Fade was malleable, ever-changing, except for the constant presence of the Black City, yet most of the time it looked much like the waking world, just out of focus. The Chant of Light said that the spirits of the fade, the Maker’s first children, lacked imagination to create for themselves, and that was why He created mortals.

Looking around at a slightly less vibrant view of Darktown, Hawke couldn’t really argue. The main difference was that, if you looked down the right side passage you could just make out the outline of the Black City, though he knew if he walked down that passage, he would never reach the end.

Beside him, Anders had taken on a very different quality. He shone with blue light, like he did when Justice overwhelmed him. It was far more dramatic than it was in the waking world and there was even a shimmer of translucent armor around Ander’s body.

“I had not thought to return to the fade in this way,” Justice said. “It is very different then I remember. It is always like this for mortals?”

“The details are different,” Hawke replied, “but the feeling is the same.” 

Merrill was there as well but seemed to be waiting for permission to speak. Her anxiety was palpable, literally here in the Fade. She would soon attract fear demons, something they couldn’t afford right now.

“Steady,” Hawke said. “I know you have my back.” It was a lie but one she needed to hear. If he was smart he would not have brought her along, but the fate of the mage underground hung in the balance and if they went in swinging the demons might not have time to take her mind.

Merrill nodded, closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, taking hold of her emotions. Justice drifted along, just above the ground to a crossroads in the illusory Darktown streets.

“Spirits of this realm,” he boomed. “Hear me! This place is not safe for you. Mortal men seek to capture you and twist you to their will. Flee now while you still can.”

There was such a dramatic shift in the energy that Hawke and Merril were staggered. The shifting energies of the spirits as they fled, was like floating in a lake, and then having a damn burst. They grabbed onto each other for support and braced themselves. However, even as the spirits of the area fled, Hawke could sense others, demons likally, converging on thor position.

“They are coming,” he said, though there was not much chance Merrill or Justice were unaware.

“I am here also,” Compassions said, stepping around a corner. The spirit radiated with warmth that could be comforting or blistering. “We cannot let the mortals fall prey to demons, even if they are not innocent.”

“No one deserves that fate,” Hawke agreed. His eyes were drawn involuntarily to Justice. He wondered if he and Anders would ever be parted or, as Anders claimed, they were inextricably linked.

The walls of Darktown melted away and the four of them were suddenly in a large room. From the look of it, it could have been any Darktown home except for the massive size. In the center of the room they could make out a small tear in the veil, through which they could see the unconscious body of a templar.

Each wall of the room had a doorway through which demons were advancing. Hawke and his companions surrounded the tear, each facing a different wall, and held their position. Hawke let loose with fire and ice, occasionally linking with Compassion to heal the group. He dared not turn away from the demons to check if anyone was actually hurt, instead,simply casting healing spells regularly just in case.

Most of the demons were of rage and fear, drawn by the emotions of the captured templars or their captors. A few despair demons presented themselves, possibly drawn to the templars, but Hawke suspected they had come for him. At one point a desire demon came, promising Merrill the power of redemption, or a return to her people. To her credit, she launched herself at it with a ferocity Hawke had seldom seen from her. Though she was so pleased with herself for resisting the temptation that three pride demons arrived shortly thereafter.

After the last of the pride demons were felled the supply of demons dried up.

“I sense no more nearby,” Justice said.

Hawke was thankful for that, he didn’t know how much longer he could have gone on for.

“You fought bravely,” Compassion said to Merrill. “You faced temptation and did not falter.”

They waited until the tear in the Veil closed itself before calling their task done. Hawke and Merrill bid Compassion and Justice farewell before returning to the waking world.


End file.
